


Loki's Protest

by toggledog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Post-Thor (2011), Rimming, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: Prompt Fill: After Loki falls from the Bifrost Odin finds him and brings him home. Stripped of his powers and imprisoned in the dungeon, Loki protests in the only way he can – by self harming and refusing food in an attempt to starve himself to death.Top Thor/bottom Loki romance and hurt/comfort explicit fic





	Loki's Protest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> Thank you to reader4books for this magnificent prompt.  
> Hope y'all have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!  
> Enjoy!

Thor took another massive bite of the gamey dain, his incisor biting through bone and spraying cartilage from his mouth over the food laden table. The great hall, usually a place of much laughter and chatter, was now empty, but for the muscle bound demi-god. Upon viewing his ill temper, his friends had wisely decided to leave him be. Thor swallowed the meat and lifted his goblet, gulping down sweet mead. Though indulging in his gluttony had initially seemed a welcome plan, it did naught to chill the irritation clenching his abdomen.

The door leading to the wide corridor outside swinging open disrupted him from his food.

_Whoever it is better have good reason to disturb me._

The fellow Asgardian, wearing the bright red of messenger attire, took a tentative step in, and then another, her wide features strained.

“Yes? May I help you?” Thor roared.

“My liege it is… it is Loki…”

Thor threw the goblet down on the table, spilling mead onto the surface, and causing the messenger to jump.

Loki, scourge of all of his problems. The one who had tried to destroy Jotunheim, who had revealed himself to be the great betrayer, who had fallen from the Bifrost to an unknown fate. Odin had been the one to search for him, to find him in the outer darkness of the universe, to return him to Asgard.

Relief that his adopted brother was still alive was tempered by other, more convoluted emotions. After Odin had told him the truth of Loki’s origins, Thor had not been sure as to the correct reaction to feel. All that he and Loki had been brought up to believe was a lie. Ponderings on the fracture of their once close relationship provided no answers.

“What about Loki?” He asked, pouting with such aggression his facial muscles ached.

“He has injured himself.”

Thor inhaled and exhaled through his nose. Though a great pain lanced his heart from Loki’s ill deeds, he could not bear to see him anguished.

“Fine, I shall attend to him.”

Following the messenger, whose shoulders visibly slumped with relief, Thor stomped out of the room and down the ensuing corridor, where snatches of whispered conversations assaulted his ears. Of course, since Loki’s stunt, the Asgardian people’s propensity for rumour and innuendo had reached peak level.

_What exploit now, from the god of mischief?_

Quickening his pace, Thor crisscrossed through the various wide corridors and down the twelve flights of circular stairs, to reach the dungeon level of the golden city. Arriving at the entrance to the cells, he nodded at the guards, who swung open the heavy metal alloy doors for him. Odin had bereft Loki of his powers, but Thor didn’t consider that to make him any less of a threat. Hence, as he stalked past the rows of empty cells to the end, his muscles tightened, in preparation to withstand whatever Loki had concocted.

As he looked into the transparent forcefield of the end cell, his fears were realised

“Open the cell right now!” He turned to the guards standing by the entrance. “And you, grab the healer!”

Through the protective shield, Loki lay on his side, bloodied on the floor.

As one guard rushed forward, Thor yelled. “How did this happen?”

He then noticed the item in Loki’s hand; the shard of glass he’d used to cut himself. The guard pressed the code on the display next to the cell and the protective shield came down. With his heart beating a loud tattoo in his chest, Thor rushed in and knelt beside his brother, taking the glass out of his hand and pulling up his thin tunic to real the source of the bleeding; four shallow lacerations sliced across his abdomen.

“Why did you do this to yourself?” Thor whispered, wiping the hair from Loki’s forehead, expecting him to open his eyes and reveal his trickery, however he remained unconscious.

Footsteps sounded and the healer walked into the corridor. Thor stepped back and allowed her into the cramped space.

“You found him?” The healer asked, kneeling before Loki and hovering her hands over his body, to check for more injuries.

“With this,” Thor held up the glass. “I do not know how he obtained this.”

The healer’s thin lips drew down and she swivelled back to Loki, wiggling her fingers over the demi-god’s lacerations. His flesh glowed bright pink, the wounds stitching together, healing to a smooth surface; first one stripe of cut flesh, then the second, then the third. The fourth was closing over, when Loki’s eyes sprang open, his fingers seizing her wrist.

_Here we go._

“Loki-“ Thor warned.

“Do not do this,” Loki said. “If you heal me, I will cut myself again.”

“I will stop you,” Thor said.

Loki twisted his head to face Thor and laughed. “How? Are you going to watch me every moment now? Be my full-time minder?”

Thor waved the healer away, who nodded and moved back, out of the cell, the forcefield moving up behind her, leaving Loki and Thor alone together.

“How did you obtain this?” Thor asked, holding up the shard of glass.

“The guards are easy to bribe. One piece of glass for directions to a certain treasure of Odin’s in the far east valleys.”

Thor swallowed. The treacherous guards would have to be removed from duty. Shame, it was difficult to find Asgardians willing to guard the manipulative one before him.

“You truly are despicable, brother.”

Loki’s porcelain cheeks grew paler.

“No, I am not your brother.”

His definitive tone sparked irritation in Thor’s stomach, as well as another, less defined emotion, one which clenched his throat, shook his fisted hands.

“We grew up together! Fought together! Jested-“

“This conversation is so tiresome,” Loki crawled over and flopped, face down, on his bed. “Please leave. I wish to rest.”

“No more harming yourself,” Thor pocketed the mirror and nodded at the guard outside, who let down the shield, to allow Thor out.

Loki sat up and spun around, his wide grin not matching the venom pouring from his pale irises. Before Thor could intervene, he drew back his hand and slapped himself in the jaw.

“Loki! Stop that!” Thor said.

Loki slapped himself again, then curled his hands into a fist and punched himself, his lip split, mouth bloody, as his fey features continued to contort with a deranged grin. Thor nodded at the guard, who keyed in the code to let down the shield, before he trod back into the cell and grabbed Loki’s arms.

“I said. Stop. That.”

As though Thor’s hands were the circuit breaker dissolving the current of Loki’s wild mood, Loki’s shoulders slumped, his irises flat, lacking in their usual lustre.

“What do you want of me?” Loki asked.

Thor had no answer. What did he want of Loki? Odin had not prohibited him visiting Loki but had strongly suggested it would be best, for both of them, if he refrained. Standing with his adopted brother’s thin wrists in his hands, Thor was reminded how slenderer Loki was, how fragile, as though extra pressure from Thor’s hands would snap the bones in half. Disgusted by the concept, Thor released his wrists and stepped back.

“Are you pleased I am no longer a threat to you?” Loki asked. “You can rule Asgard without repercussion, or anyone to pull you in line, to remind you of the idiocy of your decisions.”

“I am not king,” Thor said. “I do not want that responsibility.”

Loki snorted. “Of course not. It is only the one responsibility you have been trained for your entire life. _I_ was meant to be king! You took away that right, as you’ve taken my freedom!”

Before Thor could react, he slapped himself across the right cheek.

“Desist!” Thor ordered.

“You cannot stop me! I can do anything I wish to my own body, the only area of my life I have any control over!” He punched himself in the jaw once more.

“Loki, no…” the female voice sounded and another hand gripped his wrist.

“Mother…” Loki’s pale eyes widened.

“Please do not…” Frigga grabbed his other hand and held it. Thor shuffled backwards, nodding at the guard, before stepping out of the cell.

“Why are you here? I do not want you to be here. You are not my true mother,” Loki said.

“Your face tells me different,” Frigga said, brushing a stray swatch of hair from his cheekbone.

“I wish to be left alone,” Loki snarled, whacking her hand away. “I have now power here. Not even the magic you taught me.”

“Harming yourself will not cause Odin to be lenient.”

“No, I supposed it wouldn’t, with that old goat.”

Frigga scowled with the expression she always gave when she was disappointed by either Loki or Thor’s antics.

“Please, Loki, promise you won’t cut or punch or hit yourself.”

Though Loki’s visage was bereft of emotion, a wild static danced in his blue irises.

“I promise.”

Frigga let go of his hand and touched his cheek. ‘Thank you.”

As she departed the cell, Thor glanced in. Loki had flopped face down on the bed once more. Not for control of all of the nine realms, did he believe Loki would hold to that promise.

*

After tossing and turning in dreamless sleep, Thor awoke the next morning to a short breakfast, where he ignored Sif’s insistence he not go down to the dungeons, gulped down vast quantities of breads and cereals, before wiping his mouth, belching and stomping down to the cells.

Loki sat on his cot with his legs folded beneath him, the food tray untouched, dusty tome in his hands.

“He has not injured himself,” the guard informed Thor. “However, he is insistent on not eating.”

To cease the angered trembling of his biceps, Thor folded his arms and stepped into the cell.

“Stop this insanity, Loki!”

Loki placed the book down on his lap and raised a brow. “I understand the mere concept of a book is distasteful to one so lacking in intellect as yourself-“

Though it was common for Loki to infer his brawn took precedent over his mind, Thor decided, for the time being, to let it slide.

“You know what I am referring to! Your refusal to eat.”

“Why should I? I have no power or rights. Odin saw to that, when he stripped me of my dignity. I promised Frigga I will not physically harm myself.”

“So, you protest by not eating? Fine then, _don’t_ eat!”

“I won’t,” Loki picked up the book.

Thor stormed out of the room, determined to prove Loki wrong.

*

The next day, despite Thor insisting the Asgardian chefs cook Loki the most delicious of meals, the roasted ratatosk and colourful vegetables specifically chosen from the cultivated royal gardens lay uneaten on Loki’s food tray, as did his breakfast. The day after, Loki again didn’t eat any of the meals offered him. With a sinking heart, Thor comprehended that this was a battle of wills, between them, with neither willing to compromise.

After a week of Loki not eating, despite Frigga’s pleads and even Odin coming down to visit, to order him to eat, causing maniacal laughter from Loki’s larynx, Thor ordered the new guards to stay out of the cell block, reasoning he needed to speak to Loki with no interruptions. He then came to his cell, to his brother again lying on the ground. Releasing the protective shield and rushing over, he rolled him onto his back. Loki’s eyelids fluttered and he looked up.

“Loki, you must eat!”

“I will not,” With shaking limbs, Loki crawled over to his bed and sat up on it. His stomach spiking with alarm, Thor observed the pronounced dark circles under his eyes, the sweaty pall of his skin.

“This protest has gone far enough! Eat or I will shove a tube down your throat and force you!”

“You would do that do your own brother? Take away the one bit of autonomy he owns?” Loki snarled.

“I would do it to cease you from starving yourself to death!”

“At least my death will be of my own choice!”

Thor forced himself to take two deep breaths, running a hand through his long blond hair.

_You will not get past his defences by arguing with him._

“What happened to you when you fell from the Bifrost, Loki?”

“Why do you care? Odin had disowned me-“ Loki waved his hand in a dismissive action.

“But I hadn’t!” Thor insisted. “Despite your wickedness, your betrayal, _I_ was the one who tried to reach out for you! You can at least give me the courtesy of answering my question!”

Loki placed his head in his hands.

“I suffered tortures of the mind no one should ever-“

Without considering consequence, Thor walked over and sat beside him, grasping his shoulder, the clavicle now prominent beneath his fingers.

“I cannot go back there, I would rather die,” Loki whispered.

“You won’t,” Thor said, squeezing his flesh. “We can protect you.”

“A lovely sentiment, Thor…”

Thor’s pulse quadrupled as Loki’s large, startling ( _beautiful…yes, yes they truly are…)_ eyes met his, their colour changing, depending on the light ( _How has this eluded me before now?)._ In the darkened shadows encroaching the bed by the sinking sun, his irises shone a wintery grey.

“Is someone threatening you?” Thor asked.

_If anyone has hurt him… Loki with his beautiful eyes… I will destroy them…_

_Thor, you have never been so protective of him in the past. Where is this coming from?_

“I will not go back. I refuse. However, I do not wish to stay here, where I am unwanted.”

Thor snatched his hand back and stood, backing away from the other demi-god. “ _You_ were the one who betrayed _me_! _You_ were the rejector.”

“I was to be nothing more than a political pawn, to Odin, to be married off-“

“I am not referring to father! I am talking about _me_! I have never not wanted you.”

Loki’s ( _enticing…lovely. It is as though I am seeing you, Loki, for the first time_ ) eyes twinkled, the colour switching to the blue of a cloudless Midgard sky, lips stretching up to a wide grin. “Explain the context of how you have wanted me.”

An odd tingling engulfed Thor’s innards.

_Yes… no. No, no this is… what is happening here?_

“That was not want I meant. You were saying you are unwanted and I was stating you have caused the problems here, not me. No, let me rephrase. My rash decisions and buffoonery have caused problems in Asgard.”

“Your father,” Loki shook his head and stood, his hand entangling in Thor’s hair, sending goose bumps down the flesh of his neck and arms. “Even you have waged war for millennia after millennia. I wished to make father proud, following in his footsteps. Yet, when I threatened our enemies the Frost Giants and a town on Midgard _I_ was the villain. How is this logical?” he removed his hand from Thor’s hair. “Ah yes, you are different now. You have _changed_.”

_So have you._

Had Loki? He had always been mischievous, always too quick, too intellectual, too easily bored, while Thor lumbered along behind. When it came to strategy, Loki had always been the one to organise, manipulating Thor to his will, to the extent Thor often was convinced the plan was his. It was after contemplation, that Thor would comprehend Loki had been the veritable kingmaker all along.

“After being on Midgard for a weekend trip, you are a completely different Thor,” Loki made clear his sarcasm in his tone, before slinking up to Thor.

“Loki, what are you-?” Thor inhaled as Loki pressed his limber frame against his; warm and firm, cascading desire through Thor’s being, originating from the one area, which longed to shove him to the bed and take him, hard and fast.

“You still want me, do you not?”

Thor’s reflection stared back at him through Loki’s dilated pupils, the blue of his irises a thin line around the edge.

How simple to lean forward, to press his lips against Loki’s.

_No, no it would be wrong._

“What I want…” Thor took a step back. “Is for you to cease causing yourself to suffer. It does not benefit any of us, least of all you.”

Loki bowed his head, his black curled strands flopping over his face, before curling his right hand into a fist.

“Loki no!” Thor seized first one arm and then the other, holding his wrists again away from his body.

“Why do you care what I do to myself? Why are you even here, Thor?” Loki’s eyes brightened. “No one cares for me. No one ever has!”

“That is not true!” Thor allowed his frustration to give voice. “Frigga cares. I care. Odin cares. Why do you think he risked his life to find you?”

“Frost giant! Unwanted son!” The tears spilled onto his white cheeks. “How can you even bear to be in the same room as me? I am born of the enemy-“

“I do not care about that! Your true father means nothing to me. You are Asgardian, Loki! You are Odinson! Cease with his nonsense!” Thor’s hands plunged into his sweaty black hair, caressing the thick tangles. “You are my brother.”

“We are. _Not_. Brothers.”

To prove his point, Loki gripped Thor by the back of his neck and pushed their faces together, their lips brushing, tongue shoving into Thor’s mouth, tasting of the metallic blood from when he’d split his lip while self-harming, his other hand clutching at Thor’s ass, his torso warm and yielding against his. Though his mind protested, Thor’s body reacted. He could sense Loki’s smile as he responded, his tongue entwining with his, erection digging into Loki’s hip.

_No this is madness!_

Thor jerked away, chest heaving, mouth panting. Loki’s cheeks were flushed, pale irises glittering in triumph. Though others had expressed interest in Loki over the years, citing his difference, with his slighter frame and pale skinned brunet appearance, Thor had never appreciated the breadth of his beauty until that moment.

_By the light of Yggdrasill, Loki is beyond stunning._

“See? Not. Brothers,” Loki said.

Thor trailed a light finger down Loki’s cheek, continuing over his jaw.

“We grew up together.”

“We did,” Loki admitted. “But I was always different. _We_ were always different. I always knew something was wrong with me.”

“No, not wrong, Loki. You have no control over your ancestry. You do have control of your actions, however.”

His lips quirked, before Loki pressed himself up against Thor once more, the slither against his body, sparking along his nerves, his hands gripping Thor’s hair. Their mouths met. Thor allowed the delicious entanglement of tongues before pulling back.

“Loki…” He cupped the brunet’s jaw in his palms. Why had he never noticed the high curve of Loki’s cheekbones or the way his raven hair tangled over his shoulders? Loki was growing it out, Thor suspected out of disinterest of his own appearance over any need for change in personal aesthetics.

“Did you know?” Loki asked. “About my true upbringing?”

“I was told by Odin after you fell from the Bifrost. Why did you do it, Loki? Why do any of it?”

Loki reached up and drew Thor’s hands down.

“To gain father’s favour… not that it mattered. To prove I would be a better ruler than you. The framing of the frost giants in your crowning ceremony was a mere ruse to prove your unfitness for ruling.”

“You turned out to be right,” Thor grimaced. “I was too rash, too willing to rush unheeded into battle. You tried to talk me out of it…”

Thor inferred Loki’s corresponding shrug as his subtle way of telling him he had forgiven him his former immaturity.

“After you were sent to Midgard and father told me of my true heritage…I needed to prove my worthiness…I did not…. I do love you, Thor… in my own way…”

“I believe it,” Thor risked stroking his hair once more, as silk in his fingers. Loki allowed the gentle caress.

“Odin, he cast us against each other, do you not see?” Though Loki was known for his mischief, his true emotion always revealed in his immobile features _(In my arrogance, I have never bothered to pay attention, to notice_ ). “Guaranteed one would always compete against the other. I was always the lesser. Even my powers were seen as lesser powers. Magic. Illusion are not as grand as brute force.”

Frowning, Thor walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

“When we were younger and I was training in fighting and diplomacy, you were with Mother learning such skills…” He bent his head and clasped his hands together. “How I would wish I was a part of that, could understand the roots of magic, could conjure such fantasy as you can.”

“You are lying…” Loki said, with uncertainty colouring his tone.

Thor shook his head.

_Such misunderstanding between us, which I, in my ignorance, contributed to._

“I may have brute fighting skills but you, Loki, have powers I can never have.”

Lines creasing the centre of his forehead as he furrowed his brow, Loki came over and sat beside him.

“No more. Odin has taken my powers from me. As he did with you. Your father is so predictable in his punishments.”

Thor gently tilted his face, to examine the yellow bruising on his right cheek, the deeper purple on his left, from where Loki had struck himself. The bleeding from his lower lip had ceased, the gash cutting diagonally down the bottom left side. Though they received many an injury in battle, and indeed, each injury and scar was seen as a blessing in Asgardian culture, Loki’s self-inflicted wounds caused sorrow to run through Thor’s veins, over glory.

“I will obtain the healer to heal you of these bruises,” Thor said.

“Leave it be,” Loki said. “They are reminders of my lack of dignity here.”

Without considering the ramifications, Thor placed gentle kisses along the right bruise, as Loki flinched.

“What are you-?”

Thor tilted his head and kissed his cut lip, before cupping his jaw in his palms once more.

“Why must we always quarrel?” Thor massaged his finger pads up and down Loki’s cheekbones. “We are not so different you and I.”

“We are _very_ different,” Loki said. “For one thing, I have a brain bigger than a Midgard grain of sand.”

Thor laughed. “You will have to try better, Loki, to offend me.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Loki’s.

“So, this is your proposal? Seduction?” Loki said, as Thor moved his head down to nuzzle at the pale column of his throat. Loki’s pulse fluttered beneath his lips, as fast as Munin flapping his wings incessantly against a glass window.

Pushing Loki onto his back, Thor loped his leg over his smaller frame and stared down at him, visually devouring his difference; dark as he was light, built for speed and agility, over strength and brute force.

“Is this what you want, Thor?” Loki sat up and tore his tunic off, revealing his pale, well defined chest. “Will this please you?”

His revealed legs, as he stripped his leggings off, were more muscular than Thor had imagined.

“Yes, this is, indeed, what I want,” Thor admitted, deciding those strapping thighs deserved to be stroked, kissed and bitten.

Thor’s armour and clothes were harder to remove. Loki helped, kissing, licking and biting flesh as it was revealed, his hands stroking up and down his chest, teeth biting into one peaked nipple, before licking across to the other. Thor groaned, one hand clenched in Loki’s hair, the other grasping his substantial erection.

_Yes, yes! This is want! This is desire!_

Loki moved back, irises shining with opaque emotion, before he slithered down Thor’s body, engulfing Thor’s cock in his mouth. Thor’s groans grew louder, his hand gripping Loki’s hair tighter, as he sucked with keen devotion, his head propelling in a frantic motion up and down.

“Yes…” Thor moaned, as Loki lowered his head further, until his cock slid down into his throat, his gag reflex relaxed. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Thor allowed himself to be overcome, groaning loud as ecstasy overtook, his come pumping into Loki’s throat. As he withdrew from his mouth, the trickster god smirked back to him, the smear of come on his lips wanton, lustful.

_Oh yes, Loki…_

Grasping Loki under his shoulders, Thor threw him over onto his hands and knees, smacked his ass and parted his buttocks, shoving a finger inside, causing a moan from his partner’s lips. Withdrawing his digit, Thor replaced it with his tongue, shoving as far into Loki’s ass as possible.

“Aha…” Loki said, gripping the sheets with his curled fingers. Thor kissed his asshole, before placing his head on the small of his back and shoving his finger inside him once more.

“When were you last intimate with another man, Loki?” Thor asked, whacking his ass again with his free hand.

“None of your concern, Thor,” Loki answered, with a shaky voice.

Thor grinned and striped his tongue up the side of his buttock. His heavy cock was already creeping up, with the need to be inside the very warm interior his tongue had just explored.

“We need liquid to ease the way…”

“I have massage oil on my bedside dresser,” Loki’s voice still trembled.

Thor sat up and fumbled across to the bedside drawer, knocking aside his various ointments and ornaments to locate the oil, before squeezing the substance onto his fingers, opening his partner’s buttocks and shoving his finger inside him, sliding up to press against the sweet spot inside, causing him to jump and groan. Resting his head on Loki’s lower back once more, Thor joined another finger with the first. Loki’s arms trembled, his hips thrusting back to Thor’s movements inside him. Pouring the massage oil onto his other hand, Thor reached around and massaged his erection in front, as he added a third finger, scissoring the three together. Loki now pumped back in frantic motions, with every press of Thor’s fingers.

“Oh yes…” Loki moaned.

Releasing his fingers, Thor replaced the digits with his tongue, shoving the wet organ far up inside Loki, relishing in the pulsing sensation, as his partner shuddered and flung his head back, come spurting all over Thor’s hand and his own abdomen.

Flipping him back onto his back, Thor grasped his legs and shoved them up and over his head, hard as a rock, determined to have him, be in him. Wiping more oil onto his aching erection, as well as Loki’s come, he pressed down onto his partner and entered him in one swift motion. Loki’s sharp intake of breath indicated discomfort.  Despite his raging heart and shaking limbs, Thor forced himself to not thrust, not yet, instead trailing a finger down Loki’s cheek, across his strained mouth.

“You are not too pained, are you?”

“It has, indeed, been a while and you are above… average…”

Thor bent down and took his mouth in a kiss, their tongues devouring each other’s mouths.

 “I am ready now,” Loki’s hand moved up to touch Thor’s hair, as his other took Thor’s hand and placed it on his growing erection, in a signal to stroke, to move.

Thor snapped his hips, his cock sliding through Loki’s well slicked channel, as their tongues dueled. One hand continued to stroke his cock, while his other plunged into his hair, as Loki’s own hands gripped his ass, tweaked his nipples.

“Loki… so good…” Thor sighed, thrusting faster inside his warm opening, which attempted to engulf him, to draw him further and further inside, as though he would to meld with Loki, become one.

“Move faster… faster…” Loki pleaded, moving back against him.

Thor did as he bid, snapping his hips in a more urgent motion, the bed now creaking in time with their movements, liquid with each other, the headboard slamming against the wall.

“Oh yes… yes…take me, take me harder…” Loki urged.

Thor thrusted faster, stroked harder.

“Yes yes yes yes…” Loki flung his head back, his mouth open in a scream, as he shot come between them, his channel spasming around Thor’s plundering cock. Moaning, as he came down off his high, Loki’s cheeks were flushed pink, hair in clumps against his cheeks, beautiful and precious in that moment, so lovely and Thor was coming, coming harder than he’d ever come… he was flying so high into the realms of ecstasy it was verging on painful.

“Loki!” He screamed, as he pumped come deep inside him, over and over. “By the halls of Valhalla…” He sighed, still jolting inside his lover, as his pleasure tapered off, collapsing against him and kissing his neck, his chin. Sated, he pressed his head against Loki’s chest, allowing his cock to slip out of his ass.

“Thor…you’re squashing me…”

Thor rolled onto his back and drew Loki onto his chest, whence he expected him to demand he leave the warmth of the bed. Instead, Loki positioned his cheek against his chest, his hand stroking Thor’s left hip.

“Well, that was fun,” Loki said. “See? Not. Brothers. You fornicate with such power, as I had expected. You did not disappoint.”

“You had… considered we may make love…?”

“You did not?” Loki asked, raising his head so his chin rested on his chest. “By the relish with which you just took me, I will assume the answer is yes.”

“I…” Thor’s cheeks flamed. “I am uncertain what happened there. It is as though a madness gripped me.”

“Madness gripped us both,” Loki grinned.

Thor lay a gentle finger over the bruise on Loki’s cheek.

“Allow me to talk to Odin. I will reason with him against you staying here, imprisoned as punishment.”

Loki exhaled. “I appreciate the gesture, but Odin will not listen to you.”

Thor gazed down at the vulnerable delicate visage, a scowl downturning his lips.

“I will convince him.”

*

“He is self-harming,” Thor said, opening his palms in what he hoped was a supplicating gesture.

Odin, seated in his throne, judging by his flat expression, remained unmoved.

“What else has he done?” Frigga stood from her own throne and stepped towards Thor.

“He still refuses food, threatening to starve himself to death,” Thor said.

“He has always exaggerated his ails. Leave him be, Thor,” Odin said. “Loki will eventually eat. He is trying to manipulate us all. I would not give in to him.”

Thor’s mouth hinged open. “But father-“

“That will be all,” Odin said, waving a dismissive hand.

Frigga flashed him a sympathetic expression. Clenching his large fists, Thor admonished his desire to use his hands on his own father.

*  
“His reaction is not unexpected, though I appreciate the attempt,” Loki said.

Thor nodded at the guard to take down the force field to Loki’s cell, before dismissing him. Stepping up to the other demi-god, he cupped his face and took his mouth in a sweet, long kiss.

“We will work something out,” Thor promised, pressing their lips together again.

Loki dispatched himself from Thor, stumbling back. Thor was about to ask what was wrong, when a shimmering image caught the corner of his vision. Turning his head, the mirage focused, to Frigga standing in the cell with them.

“Your reason for wanting to help Loki becomes clear,” she said with a wry tone. “I have reasoned with Odin. Loki, that you would seek to self harm in such a gratuitous way proves to me an angst that goes beyond your normal mischievousness. You have suffered in your travails through the universe, after falling from the Bifrost bridge. Though you have been villainous, I insisted to Odin that you need help and guidance over punishment. He concurred.”

“What does this _esteemed_ help entail?” Loki made clear his own sarcasm.

“You will now lodge with Thor and will be entrusted in his care. However, Odin’s stipulation holds that any hint of former villainy and you will be sent back to these dungeons.”

“So, it is to be the classic ‘carrot and stick’ approach.”

Frigga’s illusion stepped closer to him. “This does not please you?”

“If it is to be, then it is better than convalescing in here for an eternity. Very well, I agree with the terms.”

Frigga directed her attention towards Thor.

 “I have the distinct impression you will not mind the new arrangements,” Frigga smirked.

*

“Take me harder! Yes Thor! More!” Loki groaned, pushing back in time with Thor’s grunting thrusts.

Thor stared down at his cock shoving in and out of the well lubed hole, Loki’s slick entrance pulling him further in. He leaned forward to lick his sweaty back, one hand gripping his hip, the other stroking him in time, desperate for him to come, come soon, to come in unison…Because Thor was about to…

With a frustrated groan, Thor emptied himself inside his new lover, his mind decimated by untold bliss. Loki was still rock hard. Still panting and trembling from the force of his orgasm, Thor pulled out with such swiftness that Loki gasped, before turning him over so his back now lay on the desk he’d just been bent over, kneeling and taking him into his mouth, sucking and licking his cock with an enthusiastic need for Loki to come in his mouth.

“Yes, Thor…” Loki gripped his hair so hard stray strands tore off in his hands. No matter, Thor wasn’t bothered. In that moment, as he slipped Loki’s cock further into his throat, his only concern was to taste his come.

Loki afforded him his wish, when he groaned, his bitter release sliding down Thor’s tongue and throat. He gulped with an eagerness he had never before possessed when with another man.

“Thank you, Thor, I thoroughly enjoyed the zeal with which you ravished me,” Loki said, sitting up and wrapping his long legs around Thor’s waist. “We have accomplished a momentous achievement here. You have actively given this desk purpose.”

“Loki…” Thor warned.

“Because I am aware it has never before been utilised for any _learned_ accomplishments.”

“If you continue to tease me I will tell Odin it is not working out between us and he will return you to the dungeons.”

“You will not do that,” Loki said.

Pressing his own lips against Loki’s cheeky smile, Thor gripped him under his buttocks and carried him across the room, to the bed.

“This has worked out better than I had expected,” Loki said.

“Your strategy to self-harm? To threaten to starve yourself to death?” Thor lay him down on their bed and sat down on his waist.

“Frigga would not allow me to harm myself. She would be the only one to convince Odin to allow me out of the dungeons. Under your protection, of course.”

“So, this was a manipulation of Mother?”

“And you, of sorts. Although the physical intimacy was not part of the plan. That has been an added bonus.”

Loki’s animated features, as always, revealed a greater truth.

“No, I refuse to believe this was pure manipulation on your behalf. Frigga, as well as myself, fear the self-mutilation was an outward manifestation of your angst and fear, from what happened to you after your fall from the Bifrost.”

Loki’s eyebrows drew in towards each other.

“Do you not consider my angst is from _before_ I fell from the Bifrost? That the mental tortures I endured are nothing compared to the knowledge I had learned from our _dear_ father?”

Thor moved back and pulled him up to kneel with him, pressing two fingers to his right cheek.

“You are not frost giant to me. You are my…You are my Loki. One I have borne an intimacy with that has only grown. Yes, you have been villainous. But now I know the source, I understand your pain, your need to lash out.”

A line now appeared between Loki’s brows.

 “I tried to kill you, Thor. I meant to do it.”

“You did.”

“Why are you wanting to help me?” Loki asked.

“Because you are my Loki. And I forgive you.”

“Sentiment…” Loki said, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Rail against it if you wish. But I forgive you. And I will continue to show you love and support. Because it is what you need. You are not a villain. Not any more. Not to me.”

Loki’s hopeful expression elevated his comely visage, to a vulnerable beauty that conversely ruptured and mended Thor’s heart. Unable to resist, he pulled Loki to him and kissed his supple lips.

*

Odin stood as they entered the room. Thor stopped so suddenly he ran into the back of Loki.

“Hello, father! You are looking good today,” Loki said, smiling.

Frigga walked in behind them and shot Loki an admonishing glance. She had been the one to knock on Thor’s door early that morning. He had awoken to a lack of Loki in his bed. His lover would later be located in the feast hall, where he would confirm Frigga’s charges that he had discoloured Odin’s hair without his knowledge.

Indeed, the Odin that stood before them sported bright purple hair with pink dots. Another of Loki’s ‘pranks’, which had grown worse in the three months he had become Thor’s lover and close confidant. Thor glanced to Frigga, who favoured him with her stern ‘I am joyous you two are together and happy, but you are also going to take ten years off my life with your antics’ expression. Thor allowed a smile to crest his lips. A joyous Loki was an even more mischievous Loki. Proof his brother would never change.

Even the guards were attempting- with clear difficulty- to hide their amusement at the purple haired Odin.

“Thor, Loki. I have grave news. Come closer.”

Thor and Loki did as he bid.

“You have a sister.”

Thor blinked, glanced at Loki, who appeared as bewildered as he was.

“It is a…. long story. One you will hear of in great detail, once we have the time. Suffice to say she has been released from the captivity I bound her in-“

“Keeping a child in captivity, seeing a pattern here,” Loki’s tone was terse.

“Hela has escaped to earth, where she searches for an item of great power called a tesseract,” Odin ignored Loki’s interjection.

“Yes, I know of the tesseract because I am not an idiot… Unlike you, who hasn’t even noticed he has purple and pink hair!” Loki said.

“Loki!” Odin roared.

Thor stepped in front of Loki, in a protective fashion, as Odin ran a hand over his hair, returning the strands to their normal grey.

“Come, Odin, you should allow some entertainment in these hallowed halls,” Loki said, as Thor stepped back beside him.

“As I was saying, your sister,” Odin raised his voice. “She has been captured by a team who call themselves the Avengers…”

“Let me guess… Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers are a part of this ragtag group?” Loki asked.

“How do you know this?” Thor asked.

“It is in our interest to keep tabs on key individuals on Midgard,” Loki said. “And because, before Odin took me back here, my plan was to rule over Midgard, in recompense for losing the rule of Asgard. I figured it best to have knowledge of those who would move against me.”

“Of course that was your plot. For a trickster, you can be predictable, at times,” Thor shook his head.

“You didn’t awaken this morning considering the colour of our father’s hair, did you?” Loki asked.

Thor loped an arm around his waist. “I more pondered where my engaging bedmate had disappeared to.”

“Heimdall would suit bright pink strands, Liven up those golden eyes,” Loki reached behind to hold Thor’s hand. “I would not change your appearance, of course, Thor, which is perfect without any input from me. As for myself, perhaps I could be blond for a while…”

“You are also perfect as you are,” Thor said, kissing his neck.

“As pleased as I am with the close and intimate nature of your new relationship, can we please return to the matter at hand!” Odin roared.

“Yes, sorry father,” Thor had the decency to lower his eyelids, while Loki grinned.

“I will use all of my dark energy to repair the Bifrost. You must go to Midgard, return both Hela and the tesseract to our people,” Odin said.

“So, we’re going on a holiday? Now that will be entertaining!” Loki said, clapping his hands with glee.

Thor laughed. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Loki’s elation was infectious.

“Ready to indulge in some merriment with me on Midgard?” Loki’s hands were warm and strong in his own.

“More than ready…” Thor smiled back.


End file.
